


I'm Here For You Stiles

by Newtmastydia



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Allison Argent & Lydia Martin Friendship, Allison Argent & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Lydia is Perfect, Lydia is a Good Friend, M/M, Malia and Stiles are dating at first, Oblivious Scott, RIP Allison Argent, Stiles Stilinski Feels Guilty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2015-07-14
Packaged: 2018-04-09 08:47:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4341917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Newtmastydia/pseuds/Newtmastydia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a month after Allison's death. And Stiles can't help but feel responsible. He is currently in a relationship with Malia, but not even she can make him smile. Stiles can not get out of the hole he dug himself, and the pack is concerned. Will Stiles Stilinski ever go back to his old self? They might need the help of a certain strawberry blonde.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Here For You Stiles

It's been a month since Allison's death. The whole pack has taken it pretty hard, but it seems that a certain sarcastic brunette has been taking it even harder than his best friend Scott. Scott was in a relationship with the beautiful hunter.

The pack have all started going back to school, well except Stiles. Scott decides to go over to his friends house before school starts to see if he can cheer him up. Stiles's father graciously lets Scott in, his father tells him how Stiles hasn't eaten in days, and he won't come out of his room. Scott is determined to get his friend back. Scott opens the door to a see Stiles buried under his covers, Scott sits on the bed next to him.

"Stiles... Don't you want to see any of your friends?" Unfortunately all the alpha got was silence in response.

"Buddy we've missed you."

Still nothing but silence. So Scott decides to try a different, more physical approach. The alpha stands up, grabs Stiles by the legs and drags his best friend from the warmth of his bed. Stiles is wearing a baggy t-shirt and grey sweatpants. An odor immediately filled Scott's senses. The odor smelled of sweat and a dying animal.

"Stiles since when was the last time you took a shower?"

The human still looking at Scott only shrugged, first thing was first Stiles  _needed_ a shower. Scott picked up his friend, grabbed clean clothes and threw them in the bathroom with Stiles. After a few impatient minutes, the shower was finally turned on. Relief filled through Scott he thought to himself _that was surprisingly easy._ Scott waited for about fifteen minutes until Stiles came out dressed and showered, the room still didn't smell any better but Stiles did and that's all the mattered... Right now.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

It was officially the seventh day since Stiles had started going back to school. But he still hadn't been himself. He'd been gloom, and didn't engage in any conversation. The pack just assumed that Stiles was upset about Allison's death, no one really looked into it, for if they would have they would have discovered that not only is Stiles sad, he  _blamed_ himself for the death of their friend.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

It was a normal day after school, Stiles had gone home alone and done his homework. His father tried to cheer him up, but Stiles always convinced his father that he was fine, and eventually the sheriff would leave. But this one day Malia come through his window, Stiles didn't feel like starting a conversation, he didn't feel like talking at all. She sat down next to him, they had been dating for a while, but Stiles never really felt any strong feelings for Malia. Yes he liked her, but that was it, nothing more nothing less. She looked around the room for a while then back at Stiles.

"It smells like something died in here." She was clearly trying go make him smile, but he hasn't smiled in so long it almost became alien to her to see him smile. She eventually laid down next to him.

"Look, I get loosing someone your close to is sad, but you can't not talk forever. You're going to have to move on."

Stiles knew she was right, but he felt lonely, he felt like no one understood him. But ultimately he felt ashamed, ashamed of himself. How could he let her die, she deserved so much better. Stiles always wondered if only he hadn't made the sacrifice would she still be alive? Would she still be here? Would his father be here? He kept himself awake at night with all of the "what ifs" and questions. He just never felt happy, and he felt  _stuck._  Malia took a long deep sigh.

"Stiles I can't deal with this anymore, I like you, but you've changed, you've changed a lot since Allison died. Look at Scott, he's moving on, and I don't understand why you can't. Come talk to me when you've realized you need to move on."

And just like that she was gone, Stiles wanted to scream, he was just perfect at fucking up everyone's lives. Stiles knew that he would probably never be the same. He understood why no one came by to try and cheer him up anymore, because he drew everyone away. They deserved to be happy, and they weren't going to be happy with a fuck up in their lives. So Stiles decided just to remove himself from his friends lives.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

It had been now three months since Allison's death, and one and a half months alone. Stiles did have to say, one of the people he missed the most was Lydia, he missed her smile, and her voice. But Allison was her best friend and he took her from Lydia, how can anyone ever forgive him. It was a Friday night, and Mother Nature decided that tonight out of all nights that their was going to be a thunderstorm. He was going to stay in side anyway, but he was for sure not going anywhere now. The storm just made him even more depressed.

"What the fuck is wrong with me!?" He yelled. There was a knock at the door. "Sorry dad but I promise I'm fine, you don't have to worry." Another knock. "Dad I said I'm fine." 

The door opened, but not to reveal Stiles's dad, but a certain strawberry blonde that Stiles was longing to see. She smiled at him warmly and for the first time in months Stiles felt, okay.

"I haven't seen you in a while." Stiles nodded and gestured for her to come inside. She sat on Stiles's bed, thank goodness Stiles decided that the smell was driving him crazy, it took a week for the smell to finally go away but it eventually did.

"I heard about you and Malia..." Her eyes drifted. Stiles nodded. Eventually after looking at each other Stiles sits next to the banshee.

"I wanted to come see you earlier..." Stiles interrupted her "it's fine thank you for coming." This was the first time Stiles has talked in a while, his voice was raspy and dry.

"Allison was a big part of our lives, and it's natural to feel sad." The banshee looked at Stiles now with concentration, she was trying to get a grip on the situation.

"But, your clearly feeling something more than just sadness, Stiles, why are you ignoring us?"

Stiles was so conflicted, because he missed his friends so much, but how could they forgive him after what he did. Stiles looked at Lydia, and then he realized that his home wasn't a roof and four walls. It was a girl with green eyes and strawberry blonde hair.

"How could you guys forgive me after what I did? Lydia I killed your best friend. I killed Scott's first love, I've kept my distance because if I can't forgive myself, then how could you." This was the first time Stiles has told someone how he felt, the banshee took his hand.

"Stiles, this, none of this was your fault. You didn't know, you did not kill Allison. Stiles, look at me, please forgive yourself, because we just want you back. You're apart of the pack Stiles, and we've already lost a member of the pack, and we refuse to loose you too."

Then Lydia pulled him into a hug, she didn't realize that's how he felt, after all the times Stiles was there for her, she got the chance to be there for him, right now. She then realized that she was hugging the man she loved, the man she kissed when he was having a panic attack, the man she trusted, Stiles was the man she loved. Still in the embrace of one another Lydia whispers into Stiles's ear.

"I love you."

Stiles broke the embrace and stared at her, she leaned towards him and they kissed. It wasn't a hot kiss, but Lydia poured in all the love she had for him into this one movement. And Stiles poured in all the love he had for the strawberry blonde. He loved the banshee since the third grade. They broke apart gasping for breath.

"You never gave up?" Stiles smiled at the girl he will always love.

"I had a ten year plan."

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is my first fanfic. My grammar is not the best so I deeply apologize. But I just love these two so much, I had to share my story with you. If you have any comments on the story feedback is appreciated:)


End file.
